Wrong Option
by mooncikari
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Minato membuat benang merah sang anak semakin kusut, pada akhrinya entah siapa yang harus dipersalahkan. AU. BL. NaruSai/NaruSasu/others...
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Option

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

The story belongs to me.

Pairing: Narutoxsomeone, others…

Genre: Drama

Rate : T-M

Warnings! Mengandung boys love, bisa jadi OOC pada beberapa karakter.

" _italic"_ dalam hati

Enjoy the story...

Prologue

Wajar bila lobi suatu perusahaan dipenuhi beragam aktivitas, terutama saat jam sibuk seperti ini. Namun di antara kesibukan di sekelilingnya, seorang pria tampak berjalan dengan santai, langkahnya berbanding terbalik dengan langkah tergesa di sekitarnya. Tapak pantofelnya penuh dengan keyakinan, seakan menyampaikan keangkuhan yang dipancarkan sang pemilik. Shimura Danzo, seorang distributor tekstil skala besar. Di usianya yang menembus angka enam puluh ia dikenal sebagai pengusaha yang licik. Sebuah kebanggaan baginya.

Seringai puas tak luput dari wajahnya seusai menghadiri pertemuan langsung dengan pimpinan perusahaan yang menjadi rekan kerjasamanya, Namikaze Corporation. Perusahaan yang bergerak di industri mode, yang baru membuka cabangnya beberapa saat lalu di Jepang.

.

Di sisi lain, di balik pintu bercat putih bertuliskan ruang CEO. Seorang pria pirang duduk bersila di atas sofa mahalnya, merasa sangat lega setelah kepergian rekan bisnisnya barusan. Menghadapi rekan bisnis _sejenis_ Danzo kadang membuatnya lelah batin. Iya lelah batin, sebisa mungkin ia menahan cibiran yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. Minato itu bapak-bapak murah senyum, tapi bahkan wajahnya terasa sakit setelah tersenyum pada pria tua itu walau hanya sejam.

"Kakashi bagaimana hasilnya?" bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu lelah, ia memang sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Hasil penyelidikan sudah keluar, dan Danzo terbukti melakukan kecurangan pada perusahaan anda. Kain yang ia kirimkan pada anda panjang totalnya dikurangi sepuluh senti per kodi di setiap pengiriman, kualitasnya juga semakin menurun dari pengiriman yang pertama." papar Kakashi sembari memberikan data laporan yang menunjukan di mana saja letak kecurangan Danzo.

"Kakashi…bisa tolong ambilkan jus jeruk? Kaki ku pegal.", dugaannya benar. Hari ini pun ia mengundang Danzo hanya untuk memastikan, tidak lebih. Yah, anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan darinya. Bukti sudah ada di tangannya, mustahil bagi Danzo untuk mengelak-kecuali ia selicik yang dikabarkan-.

"Anda bahkan belum bergerak dari kursi anda sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu." dilemparkannya kaleng jus jeruk yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk atasannya itu.

Minato tidak ambil pusing dengan omelan tangan kanannya itu, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mengunjungi Danzo, dan buat ini menjadi kejutan yang manis untuknya.", ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sedikit melakukan perenggangan untuk pinggul dan lehernya, badannya sudah kaku dipakai duduk seharian. Ia meneguk sedikit jus jeruk ditangannya, dan ia merasa puas begitu cairan itu mengalir di kerongkongan keringnya.

"Hm, Kushina menelpon tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang lebih awal, kau butuh istirahat.", a _lasan._ Senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya seiring dengan langkahnya menjauhi ruang putihnya yang membosankan. _  
_

Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum, dalam hati mencibir kelakuan atasannya. " _Maksudnya situ kali yang kebelet pulang."_

 _._

 _._

 _Sinar bulan telah menggantikan terik matahari, mengawali malam panjang yang nyatanya begitu singkat. Di pinggiran kota, di mana keramaian tak dapat menjangkaunya, ia berdiri kokoh dengan dedaunan hijau sebagai atap rindangnya, rerumputan menyelimuti bagai permadani hijau, ditambah sepihan rembulan yang menembus celah dedaunan membuatnya tampak begitu damai bagi siapapun yang memandang. Dengan tembok putih sebagai dasarnya, dan kusen kayu yang membingkai kaca-kaca jendela seakan memancarkan kesederhanaan dari pemiliknya. Itulah bangunan yang menjadi rumah bagi Namikaze. Seperti rumahnya, begitupula penghuninya_. Kesederhanaan yang damai dan nyaman, begitu mewah karena tak dapat dimiliki setiap orang.

Setiap harinya, Kushina akan menyambut kedatangan sang suami sepulang kerja dengan pelukan -yang sangat- erat, dan Minato akan melepaskan diri dengan alasan rindu jagoan kecilnya. Kemudian saat Kushina tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hidangan makan malam, suami dan anaknya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama atau mungkin, bisa jadi-walau itu sangat jarang terjadi- membantunya sesekali di dapur. Suasana makan malam pun tak pernah terasa sepi, Naruto dan Kushina dengan senang hati mendengarkan Minato mengeluhkan harinya di kantor. Ha, Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan, mereka berdua hanya menunggu saat-saat untuk mengejek pria itu. Rutinitas yang manis bukan?

Sayangnya, hari ini tidak ada makan malam bersama. Maksudnya tanpa Minato kali ini, hanya Kushina dan naruto . Minato tidak pulang saat jam makan malam tiba, ia sempat pulang tapi hanya sejam kemudian terburu-buru pergi lagi. Kushina tentu memakluminya sebagai resiko dari pekerjaan sang suami, tapi Naruto tentu saja merasa kecewa. Ia memang tidak menunjukannya secara langsung di hadapan sang ibu, tapi ia juga bukan anak yang sulit untuk dibaca. Jam terus berdenting mengisi keheningan di atas meja makan, atau itu hanya denging yang tercipta dari keheningan diantara keduanya? Tak ada bedanya, sama-sama menjengkelkan bagi Kushina. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di meja makan, tapi terasa seperti putranya tak ada di sana. Anaknya terlihat murung walau tetap tersenyum dan bersemangat menanggapi dan menimpali candaan dan obrolan mereka, tapi matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Naruto tidak menikmati makan malamnya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kushina mengerti sekalius jengkel sendiri.

"Naruto, mau berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah makan?", tanyanya lembut.

"Boleh jika kaa-chan memang ingin.", tapi memang dasar putranya itu suka bertingkah sok dewasa.

Naruto itu persis ibunya, suka jual mahal. Padahal dia sudah bosan bermain seharian di rumahnya, sendirian pula mainnya. Tukang kebun dan pekerja yang ada di rumahnya sudah terlalu tua untuk ia ajak bermain bersama.

"Kaa-san tidak memaksa…", belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan ucapanya, ia sudah lebih dulu disela oleh Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya berjalan sebentar setelah makan makan baik bagi kesehatan kaa-chan, jadi ayo kita pergi sebentar kaa-chan." potongnya cepat sebelum ibunya berubah pikiran.

 _Jual mahal dan pandai membuat alasan. Persis kedua orangtuanya._

"Habiskan makananmu dulu,.."

Uhuk

"…pelan-pelan."

.

.

Minato sudah siap dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian jepang, beserta Kakashi yang ikut bersamanya untuk menjemput Danzo di kediamannya. Laporannya telah diterima pihak kepolisian sore tadi. Ia ikut operasi ini sekedar memastikan pria tua itu benar-benar tertangkap dalam operasi ini, itu katanya. Padahal, tujuan sebenarnya mau menyaksikan ekspresi Danzo saat tertangkap nanti. Well, tidak ada orang yang senang ditipu. Setidaknya, alasan yang ia sampaikan tidak terlalu jauh dari tujuan yang sebenarnya.

Itu pemikirannya tadi, sebelum dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bukan hanya ia seorang, tim yang ikut bersamanya pun menganga menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Sejak awal Minato sudah tahu kalau Danzo itu pria tua yang sudah tidak sehat lagi akalnya, sudah banyak juga yang mengingatkannya soal itu saat ia mengatakan akan bekerja sama dengan Danzo sebelumnya. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan bahwa suatu hari, dirinya akan menyaksikan Danzo telanjang bulat dengan pinggul bergerak maju dan mundur. Ia cukup terkejut, sedikit. Lelaki tua itu tampak menikmati kegiatan panasnya dengan seseorang di atas meja kerjanya, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari pintu ruangannya telah terbuka disertai kehadiran penonton dadakan adegan tak senonohnya itu. Erangan keras -menjijikan- Danzo menarik Minato kembali dari keterkejutannya, ia maju beberapa langkah untuk memperjelas apa yang sedang terjadi. Pergerakannya sontak menyadarkan aparat yang ikut bersamanya untuk kembali siaga, terkecuali Kakashi yang masih fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

Minato itu pria yang-sedikit-sensitif. Jadi saat ia maju dan melihat bahwa yang dilecehkan Danzo ternyata hanya bocah kecil seumuran anaknnya,

Buagh

ia tidak bisa menahan tinjunya lagi. Fokus Kakashi pun sepenuhnya teralihkan pada benda di antara selangkangan Danzo.

Umpatan sudah hampir meluncur dari bibir kriput Danzo saat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba di pelipisnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak meyadari kehadiran anggota kepolisian di ruangnnya. Niatnya untuk menyapa pun ia batalkan saat menyadari dirinya telanjang bulat, akhirnya ia hanya diam saat dibawa menuju mobil polisi. Tentu setelah ia memohon untuk mengenakan piamanya.

Setelah kekacauan tadi berakhir dengan kepergian Danzo dan tim kepolisian, Minato segara membawa anak malang itu ke rumah sakit. Menyadari banyaknya ruam di tubuh anak yang tak sadarkan diri itu sudah membuatnya cukup panik, sehingga niatnya untuk memeriksa kondisi anus anak itu pun ia batalkan. Kondisinya sudah pasti tidak baik-baik saja.

Kondisi jalanan telah dipadati anak-anak muda dengan aktivitas malam mereka, Minato tidak pernah menyukainya. Lampu-lampu kota berpendar terang di tengah selimut malam bagai lampu sorot untuk sisi jalan yang kini berubah menjadi showroom ajang pamer otomotif. Para gadis ikut memamerkan tubuh mereka dengan pakaian minim, menunggu untuk dihampiri oleh pemuda di sekitarnya. Ia berani jamin tidak semua ornamen tubuh mereka itu asli, sedikitnya 68% dari mereka tubuhnya telah disumbat silikon.

"Cepatlah sedikit Kakashi!", Kakashi dapat melihat jelas kalau atasannya sedang panik. Hanya saja lucu melihat kening dan hidungnya berkerut jelek sejak tadi, ia juga tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh dan duduk tenang di kursinya. Hampir mirip orang sembelit.

Ia sebenarnya mau mengingatkan kalau mobil mereka sudah melaju pada batas kecepatan, tapi atasanya itu sudah lebih dahulu menyela.

"Melanggar batas kecepatan juga tidak apa." Ucapnya final.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam telah lewat. Di atas sebuah sofa, seorang anak laki-laki berbaring dalam gelap. Tangan menutupi setengah wajahnya, dengan tungkai tergantung di lengan sofa. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan ayahnya, meski Minato tak kunjung datang. Ia tahu ayahnya bekerja keras demi keluarganya, ia mengerti itu. Maka dari itu ia mencoba bersikap dewasa, ia akan menunggu dan ketika ayahnya pulang ia akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan senyumannya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari kelahirannya, dan ayahnya lupa. Naruto tidak butuh kue, cukup mereka berkumpul hingga tengah malam ditemani tiga mangkuk ramen buatan ibunya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan luapan emosinya, hanya untuk hari ini.

ToBeContinued.

Segini dulu, ini baru pembuka belum masuk pengenalan apalagi ceritanya. Pembuka mah kaga perlu panjang-panjang -ngaku aja keles kalo loe males ngetik- #nyengir ehehehee . karna gak mau berat dari awal, beberapa chapter awal untuk pengenalan tokoh akan saya buat sesantai mungkin. Ini fokusnya ke naruto n others doang , jadi bukan soal persaingan bisnis.

Ini cerita juga nongolnya tiba-tiba pas lagi bolos seharian di kamar mikirin nasib karna belum dapet kelas –ya elah udah bikin prolog pendek malah curcol ni anak- intinyaaa sih ya gatau ini bakal ada yang baca apa ngga, niatnya cuma mau ngeramein ff yaoi naruto yang mulai surut di ffn. Sayang banget banyak author-author bagus yang ga ada kabar

anywayyy di fic ini nanti ada penyakit mental dan kemungkinan –belum pasti- ada sedikit adegan bully. So, thanks buat yang bakal baca -kalo ada…- dan karna ini pertama kalinya nulis beginian, pasti kekurangannya banyak, maka dari itu satu kritik/saran sangat berarti mb/mz, agak pedes pun gak apa jadi jangan takut authornya tesringgung –nih anak tahan banting kok kokoronya-

Terakhir, tolong hargai hak cipta ya biarpun ini masih abal

19 july 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Option

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

The story belongs to me.

Pairing: Narutoxsomeone, others…

Genre: School life, angst,…

Rate : T-M

Warnings! Mengandung boys love, bisa jadi OOC pada beberapa karakter.

" _italic"_ dalam hati

Enjoy the story...

* * *

Expectation

Langit begitu cerah, begitu biru hingga membuat laut yang menjadi cerminnya semakin biru. Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon ek menembus gendang telinga orang-orang yang telah terjaga, menjadi musik bagi yang menikmatinya. Oops. Tampaknya kita salah scene, karena hari ini dimulai dengan pagi yang sangat suram dan tanpa kicau burung. Matahari tampaknya sedang malas untuk memunculkan diri, terbukti dari langit yang nampak sangat gelap dan temperatur udara yang terus menurun walau hari semakin siang. Dapat dipastikan hujan akan segera turun, dan hujaman hujan di Konoha tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung . Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat paginya begitu suram.

"Narutooo~"

…

"Sudahlah anata, nanti juga dia keluar sendiri."

"Tapi Ku-chan…"

"Kau berangkat saja ke kantor, telingaku sudah panas mendengar rengekan mu sejak pagi." Kushina tidak tahan lagi, suaminya lebih parah dari Naruto saat merengek.

Ahh, rupanya Naruto sedang marah pada ayahnya, alasannya sudah jelas karena Minato lupa ulang tahunnya. Bagaimanapun Minato berusaha untuk berdamai, bujuk rayunya sama sekali tidak mempan pada Naruto kali ini. Jelas, semalam Naruto sudah merengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan ramen dan coklat. Anaknya memang agak kalap kemarin, walau begitu Kushina senang-senang saja memenuhi rengekan anak tercinta.

Minato sudah habis akal. Salahnya memang melupakan hari penting anaknya, sesibuk dan sesempit apapun waktu luang yang ia miliki, seharusnya ia tidak melupakan yang satu itu. Ditambah lagi semalam ia pulang terlalu larut karena menunggui anak yang baru ia ketahui namanya itu, Sai.

Setelah mengetahui kondisi Sai, ia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, kondisi Sai cukup parah -itu sudah jelas- lengan dan pergelangan tangan kanannya terkilir, belum lagi tulang pinggulnya yang mengalami sedikit pergeseran, diperparah kondisi analnya. Efek paling ringan adalah demam sedangkan kasus terburuknya adalah gejala traumatis yang berujung pada trauma fisik maupun mental dan gangguan mental, tidak mengejutkan bagi Minato setelah ia tahu apa yang telah dialami oleh Sai. Untuk itu ia pergi menemui psikolog anak-masih dirumah sakit yang sama- dan menanyakan apa saja kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan dialami oleh Sai, sekedar memastikan saja. Dia sendiri tidak tahu berapa banyak pertanyaan yang ia ajukan hingga memakan waktu dua jam, setelah itu ia kembali ke kantor polisi untuk menambahkan tuduhannya terhadap Danzo. Berakhir dengan anaknya yang merajuk.

Dan sikap Kushina sama sekali tidak membantu.

.

* * *

Tembok putih dengan beberapa lukisan tokoh kartun anak-anak menjadi pemandangan pertamaku saat cahaya menubruk retinaku, aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pemandangan ini. Entah sudah seberapa sering aku berada di ruang seperti ini, membosankan. Bisa ku tebak, sebentar lagi orang yang datang dan melihatku akan memasang wajah itu. Wajah yang bertopengkan mimik seolah mereka khawatir dan peduli padaku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mengulurkan tangan mereka padaku. Hal itu jauh lebih memuakan dibanding bebauan yang menusuk indera penciumanku saat ini, bahkan aku sudah gatal ingin mencabut infus di tanganku.

"Apa ada yang sakit?", siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihat pria berambut putih ini, mungkin orang baru.

"Tidak apa paman, tidak perlu cemas.", aku menyukai paman ini. Wajahnya datar sekali, tapi justru menyenangkan bagiku untuk melihat tidak adanya ekspresi disana. Tebakanku tidak tepat, tidak ada mimik menyebalkan yang muncul pagi ini. Eh, apa ini masih pagi? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku lebih senang memikirkan cara untuk berteman dengan paman ini. Dari mana harus ku mulai? Ah, biasanya orang-orang memulai dengan nama.

Berkebalikan dengan suasana hati Sai yang begitu riang seakan mendapat mainan baru, Kakashi justru sedang bingung saat ini. Jangan hiraukan wajahnya, kau tidak akan mendapat informasi apapun disana.

Kakashi tak yakin harus menganggap senyum anak itu sebagai pertanda baik atau buruk. Kemarin malam Minato jelas mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar mental anak itu akan terganggu pasca apa yang dialaminya, tapi baru saja anak itu-Sai-tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya seolah mengatakan tak ada yang salah pada dirinya, pada semua situasi ini. Sudahlah, yang penting suhu tubuh Sai sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, kepalanya masih pening karena kurang tidur.

"Paman, nama paman siapa?"

"Kakashi."

Itulah awal dari obrolan satu arah antara Sai dan Kakashi, apa anak ini tidak bosan bicara dengan Kakashi? Kakashi sendiri sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, seandainya keluarpun hanya sepatah dua kata.

"Paman Kakashi, apa ji-sama tidak datang?" Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang suara anak itu mengecil sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tidak bekerja untuk ji-sama? Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Shimura Danzo?" Dan Kakashi yakin suara Sai memang semakin pelan saat menjawab "Ya" atas pertanyaannya. Mukanya masih –walupun sulit- dikategorikan ramah, jadi bisa dipastikan Sai bukan takut padanya. Lagipula ia terlihat senang-senang saja saat membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan sejak tadi. Ia akan mencari tahu hubungan Danzo dan anak ini nanti, sekarang ia harus mendekati anak ini untuk mempermudahnya nanti.

"Kau mau apel?"

"Sulit mengupas apel dengan satu tangan," Mengerling sejenak pada tangannya yang digips, ia melanjutkan perkataannya "apa paman bisa mengupasnya untukku?"

 _Hahh anak ini memang pintar menggunakan senyumnya,_ "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

"Huum"

.

Menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepalanya, ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Sekarang ji-sama pasti sedang marah padanya karena semalam ia tertidur, ya pasti karena itu. Ughh, ini menyebalkan. Kakashi tidak terlihat buruk, hanya saja pria itu terlalu kaku. Sai tidak suka, ia ingin pulang.

Saat pintu kamar mandi berderit dan derap pantofel konstan mulai mendekatinya, seketika itu juga benang pikirannya yang sempat terurai berantakan ditarik paksa untuk kembali menggulung. Itu Kakashi, dengan apel dan pisau buah yang baru ia cuci di tangan kanannya. Kulit buah merah itu masih basah oleh jejak air yang tertinggal, sekilas permukaannya memantulkan kilatan di kedua iris hitam Sai.

.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah dikabarkan berita pagi tadi, hujan deras benar-benar mengguyur Konoha. Ia suka hujan, sangat. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengenakan sepatu boot karet orangenya dan berlarian di bawah guyuran air hujan yang baginya tampak seperti tirai bening di sekeliling tubuhnya, melompat ke setiap kubangan air yang ia temui. Pengecualian untuk kali ini, hidungnya sudah tersumbat karena kelenjar di hidungnya terlalu banyak memproduksi lendir. Kini ia mulai menyesali aksinya menangis semalaman, ia tidak tahu hujan akan turun hari ini.

Tapi duduk di depan perapian dengan segelas cokelat panas juga tidak buruk, selain itu ia akan langsung ambruk kalau sampai nekat bersentuhan dengan udara dingin di luar sana. Jadi, ia harus puas dengan situasinya saat ini. Duduk bersama ayah dan ibunya sambil menikmati hangat yang menjalar dari perapian di depan mereka sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk, jangan lupakan bantalan kapas nyaman yang menyangga tubuhnya, dan dengan satu tegukan cokelat hangat semuanya akan terasa sempurna. Bisa dibilang ia sedang terlena dengan kenyamanan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sangat nyaman. Jangan dibayangkan, nanti iri. Ayahnya juga sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin, jadi sudah tak ada alasan baginya untuk terus merajuk. Ia juga sudah tak tega melihat wajah jelek ayahnya yang ia intip dari lubang kunci, ingus bahkan hampir mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti anak kecil saja, membayangkannya membuatnya kembali mual.

Hei! Bicara soal anak, ia jadi ingat ayahnya ada menyebut nama sesorang tadi. "Tou-chan! Sai itu siapa? Kenapa namanya aneh?" Entah sudah berapa banyak namanya disebut oleh ayah, lama-lama ia kan jadi penasaran. Ia masih kecil ingat? Anak kecil selalu ingin tahu.

"Dia anak yang tou-san bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apa dia sepertiku? Seumuran denganku?"

Rasa penasaran Naruto membuat obrolan mereka mengalir dan topiknya tak jauh-jauh dari Sai, ditimpali candaan di sana dan di sini. Hampir semua hal sudah Naruto tanyakan pada ayahnya, bagaimana ciri fisiknya, seberapa tingginya Sai, apa ia ramah, dan lain sebagainya. Minato sendiri heran dengan kelakuan anaknya yang bisa dibilang terlalu bersemangat menanyainya tentang anak yang ia tolongnya kemarin. Pertanyaan Naruto pun hanya ia jawab seadanya, minus kondisi Sai saat ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Kushina sendiri hanya menyimak saja, ia senang saat melihat Naruto bersemangat membicarakan anak seumurannya. Dari penjelasan Minato, sebenarnya Kushina mempunyai pemikiran sendiri soal anak bernama Sai yang sedang asik mereka bicarakan ini. "Naru, mau coba bertemu dengan Sai?" Tanyanya halus, dan pertanyaannya barusan disambut dahi berkerut suaminya.

"Mauuu! Can I?" Matanya berbinar memandang Kushina, kemudian kelereng bundarnya bergulir menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Kita lihat nanti ya Naru, Sai mungkin masih butuh istirahat."

"Okay dad!" Ia mengacungkan jempolnya, disusul ciuman di pipi ayah dan ibunya.

Minato bisa saja membawa mereka menemui Sai saat ini juga, Kakashi sudah memberitahunya lewat e-mail kalau Sai sudah sadar. Tapi, e-mail kedua dari Kakashi membuatnya ragu, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Sai dan memintanya untuk segara datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

.

Binar di kedua iris bundar Naruto tak henti memantulkan kemilau api di perapian, otaknya terus mengirimkan bermacam spekulasi akan pertemuannya dengan Sai nanti. Meski ia tidak dapat membayangkan wajahnya, hanya dengan mendengar nama dan cerita dari ayahnya saja ia sudah menyukai anak itu. Ia selalu menginginkan teman. Baginya teman sama seperti barang di rak yang tinggi, seperti apapun ia mendambakannya, ia tidak bisa menggapainya. Ia seorang gaijin. Sebaik apapun ia bersikap, tetap sulit baginya untuk mendapat teman walau hanya seorang. Bukan berarti ia tidak punya teman seorang pun, ia punya meski sedikit. Orang tuanya tidak tahu soal ini, lagipula ia bisa mangatasi masalah ini sendiri. Ini bukan masalah besar bukan?

.

* * *

Saat ini, seorang dokter wanita tampak frustasi menghadapi pria aneh yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Alis menukik tajam dibawah dahinya yang berkerut, garis bibir merah gincunya sudah sangat tipis.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar psikis nya akan terganggu bukan?" sekali lagi ia menocba menjelaskan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Wanita pirang itu menghela napas, lelah memberi penjelasan pada dua pria aneh di hadapannya. Sebenarnya hanya satu yang aneh, yang satu lagi baru datang beberapa menit lalu dengan tampang bodoh. Tampaknya ia sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan permasalahan yang ada, juga dengan kelakuan teman berambut putihnya.

"Anak itu sengaja. Kilatan itu jelas-jelas ada di matanya!" Pria satu ini terus mengulangi perkataanya, ia juga sudah bosan mendengarnya berulang kali.

"Kumohon ten…", Tsunade memijat keningnya. Ucapannya tidak pernah selesai sejak tadi, kesabarannya sudah hampir mencapai batas.

"Dia meremas penisku! Penis!" Sedari tadi, kata penis selalu diikuti penekanan paling kuat. _Dia pikir siapa yang tidak tahu arti dari lima huruf itu_ _._

"Tuan kumohon anda tenang sekarang." Pertama, pria ini harus ia tenangkan terlebih dahulu. Kalau perkataannya masih tidak mempan, ia akan menggunakan caranya sendiri.

"Demi Tuha…" Kali ini Kakashi tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena abdomennya sudah terlebih dahulu dihantam Tsunade.

"Dia benar Kakashi. Kontrol dirimu, ini unit anak-anak."

Kakashi adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang hidupnya kelewat santai, jadi Minato tidak menyangka racauan Kakashi dapat berimbas pada saraf-saraf otaknya.

"Tapi…"

"Diam. Biarkan nona Tsunade menyampaikan penjelasannya, racauanmu hanya membuat kepalaku pening."

Tsunade yang melihat situasi mulai tenang pun mengeluarkan dokumen yang telah ia siapkan, hasil pemeriksaan Sai tadi pagi. Dan Minato rasa dadanya baru saja bersingungan dengan defibrilator setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade, sedangkan Kakashi masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

Minato sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama, berdiri di balik kaca yang menjadi pembatas lorong rumah sakit dengan kamar rawat Sai. Mengamati interaksi antara dua orang anak didalam sana, terlihat akrab walau masih canggung satu sama lain. Senormal apapun interaksi di depannya, rasa bimbang dan khawatir tak dapat ia cegah untuk mengalir. Naruto sedang bersama anak itu, anaknya ada di dalam sana. Naruto tidak boleh berada disana lebih lama lagi, tidak dengan Sai bersamanya. Sai baru saja mengalami serangan panik beberapa saat lalu, kemungkinan karena penolakan dari Kakashi. Kurang lebih itu yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan singkat Tsunade, sebelum wanita itu terburu-buru membantu para perawat yang mulai kesulitan menangani Sai.

Ia baru saja akan masuk kedalam untuk mambawa anaknya pulang, tapi sedetik sebelum gagang pintu tersentuh oleh jemarinya, tangannya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik mundur oleh seseorang. Ternyata Kushina.

"Ikut denganku." Minato tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti istrinya, bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih mengikuti Kushina ketimbang langsung membawa pulang anaknya. Ia mengenal baik istrinya, dan Kushina tidak akan memasang raut wajah seperti itu kecuali ia akan membicarakan hal penting.

"Aku akan mengadopsi Sai." Satu kalimat darinya sukses memancing segala kontradiksi yang dapat dihasilkan otak Minato, seperti boneka berisi permen yang kau hantam dengan pemukul kayu.

"Dengarkan aku. Sai bukan pilihan yang tepat Kushina, kita bisa mencari anak lain yang lebih manis diluar sana."

"Minato, aku sudah tau tentang anak itu. Alasan kau membawanya kemari, dan apa yang dideritanya. Ini bukan soal manis, aku ingin anak itu. Ia bisa menjalani terapi, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keinginan Kushina. Mereka bisa memilih anak lain yang lebih normal, jika memang ingin mengadopsi anak. Kenapa harus Sai? Kushina sendiri tidak dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan suaminya, ia hanya merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk keinginannya itu. Ia ingin merawat Sai, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja ketika melihat interaksi antara anaknya dan Sai.

"Tunggu hasil terapinya. Jika menunjukan hasil yang baik, kita bawa ia pulang. Ini keputusan akhirku, setuju atau tidak sama sekali." Minato tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, dan Kushina tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaan lega yang membuncah di dadanya. Minato pernah tidak mempercayai wanita yang dicintainya itu, dan ia menyesalinya hingga kini. Ia hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, keluarganya akan baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau bersekolah di Konoha Primary school? Dulu juga aku bersekolah disana."

"Benarkah? Apa Sai memiliki banyak teman?"

"Huum, di sana menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus menemani ji-sama, jadi aku harus tetap tinggal di rumah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sai tampak sedikit menerawang, mungkin dia sedang mengenang masa-masa sekolahnya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah masa-masa menyenangkan baginya, bagi sebagian besar anak lainya.

"Entahlah. Ayo, ceritakan tentang teman-temanmu."

"Aku tidak begitu ingat nama-nama mereka, itu sudah lama sekali." Wajahnya yang sempat berbinar tadi, kini berubah murung. _Aku harus mencari topik lain!_

"Sai, matamu bagus." _Bodoh, Naruto bodoh, s_ uara kekehan Sai sudah memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini. _Sekarang aku pasti terlihat konyol. Masa bodohlah, yang penting Sai tetap mau bicara padaku._

"Terimakasih, tapi aku lebih menyukai matamu. Birunya terlihat seperti langit musim panas." senyum. _Woahh, dia tersenyum!_

"Eum, apa kau mengejekku?" _Astaga! Aku terlalu malu sampai kelepasan, bagaimana ini!_

"Naruto,"

* * *

"Naruto,"

Mulutku baru saja akan terbuka untuk membantah perkataan Naruto, tapi tidak jadi saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"Halo Sai," Perempuan itu tersenyum padaku, matanya ikut melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Rambutnya merahnya tergerai menyentuh pinggulnya, _dia cantik sekali_.

"Ya bu?" _Apa perempuan ini ibu naruto? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto_.

"Tolong bantu ayahmu dulu, ia kesulitan mencari cafetaria rumah sakit." _Tampaknya ia sedang kesal, ada helaan di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi kenapa ia tersenyum begitu?_

 _Kenapa ia mendekatiku? Dan tersenyum lagi padaku? Apa wajahnya tidak lelah, pipiku saja sakit saat terlalu banyak tersenyum._

"Kenapa anda tersenyum terus? Apa pipi anda tidak sakit?" _kenapa sekarang ia justru tertawa?_

"Tidak, wajahmu tidak akan sakit untuk tersenyum." _Suaranya halus._

"Tapi pipiku sakit saat terus-menerus tersenyum."

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya tersenyum dengan tulus, maka rasanya akan menyenangkan untuk terus menerus tersenyum pada seseorang ataupun sesuatu." _Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya._

"Sai apa kau mau menjadi anakku?" _Hanya pertanyaan kenapa yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawabnya._

Di balik pintu, seorang penguping kecil dengan surai pirangnya terlonjak atas apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagia di dadanya, perutnya bahkan ikut melilit. Tangannya terulur untuk menyetuh jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ia tidak sadar masing-masing sudut bibirnya telah tertarik membentuk senyum yang menampakan gigi-gigi susunya. Melihat ekspresi putranya, Minato tak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang ikut menjalar ke dadanya. Ia hanya berharap keputusannya sudah tepat. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan, Sai akan sembuh dengan terapinya. Itu hanya Sexual Control Disorder, ini tidak akan jadi masalah.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin menginginkanku nyonya?", Kushina tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ragu? Kau anak yang manis, dan sopan tentunya."

"Tidak apa nyonya, aku mengerti latar belakangku. Apa yang dilakukan tuan Danzo selama ini, aku mengerti. Aneh rasanya ada yang menginginkanku." Sai mengatakan semuanya dengan tenang, ia tidak malu atas kehidupannya. Nyatanya itulah kehidupan yang ia pilih, dimana dirinya diinginkan oleh seseorang.

"Jadi apa ji-sama baik-baik saja? Dia orang baik, mohon anda jangan terlalu membebaninya. Apa yang ia lakukan pada saya selama ini semata-mata balas budi saya atas kebutuhan saya yang beliau pen…"

Bibirnya berhenti bergerak, terkejut dengan dua lengan hangat yang kini tengah merengkuh pundaknya. Tubuhnya dapat merasakan jalar kehangatan dari tubuh yang mendekapnya. Ada lelehan hangat mengalir di permukaan dadanya, apa ia mimisan lagi? Ia menyentuh hidungnya, tidak ada apapun disana. Tubuh di depannya terasa mulai bergetar, dan ia bisa mendengar isakan halus di bawah dagunya. _Apa ia menangis?_ , rengkuhannya pun semakin erat. Hangat. _Ini sangat hangat_. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak, mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam rengkuhan wanita di depannya, berusaha menyelami kehangatan yang ditawarkannya.

"Apa anda benar-benar menginginkanku?" Pertanyaan terakhir dari Sai menjadi jawaban "ya" bagi Kushina, dan awal dari segalanya.

.

.

ToBeContinued

* * *

Side story

"Demi Tuha…", ia tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan, ini bukan karena sakit di tubuhnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang menjadi fokus retinanya. Walaupun abdomennya terasa sakit luar biasa, matanya begitu dimanja dengan kulit mulus yang membungkus bongkahan dada milik wanita yang tangannya menjadi penyebab nyeri di abdomennya. _Mulus dan terlihat kenyal, dan lihat mata biru dan helaian pirangnnya yang menjuntai! Dia…dia sempurna._

"Dia benar Kakashi. Kontrol dirimu, ini unit anak-anak." Huh?

"Tapi…" Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh benda kenyal dihadapannya, ini kontrol diri terbaik yang pernah Ia lakukan.

"Diam. Biarkan nona Tsunade menyampaikan penjelasannya, racauanmu hanya membuat kepalaku pening."

 _Tsunade? Seperti pernah dengar. Dimana ya?_

"Permisi. Kapan anda akan keluar dari ruangan saya?" _Dengar, suaranya pas sekali! Dan apa-apaan ekspresi itu, ia bisa mimisan sekarang juga. Dia persis tokoh wanita di novel kesukaannya belakangan ini._ Sepertinya Kakashi terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, hingga tak menyadari waktu yang telah berlalu.

 _Oh tidak._

"Permisi? Anda sudah 3 jam di sini."

"Maaf, apa anda kenal dengan Jiraiya-san?", _katakan tidak kumohon!_

"Tentu, dia teman saya saat kuliah dulu. Apa anda cucunya?"

Dan citra Kakashi di depan Tsunade semakin aneh ketika pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian lari keluar dari ruangannya seperti orang kesetanan.

End.

Well yeah akhirnya up new chapter!

Gimana-gimana? Seberapa banyak typonya?wkwk Maaf ya yang chapter1 banyak diedit soalnya baru sadar itu typonya banyak banget ditambah terlalu datar. Dan side story itu cuma iseng-iseng aja, soalnya pengen banget bikin Kakashi yang sesuai imajinasi saya wkwkw..

Oke, sebenernya ini masih mau dibikin langsung masuk ke awal cerita supaya lebih panjang. Tapi saya hapus lagi karena ga "sreg". Seperti biasa, kalau ada krtitik dan saran silakan mereview

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ^^

PinkeuShuu : Jahatnya Danzo itu pembentuk awal ceritanya loh..

Kita Nakamura : Aminnn. Semoga ini makin baik dan menarik kedepannya.

Dan untuk kritik keras seperti nona mesha new, sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau saya nerima segala jenis pendapat. Dengan syarat itu kritis dan berdasarkan fakta, soal sopan itu relative. Jadi jangan takut untuk mengkritik ^^, dan makasih juga untuk yang sudah mampir/fav/fol. Buat yang baca curcol ini ada sedikit bocoran, _NaruSai itu cuma selingan_.

Ps: buat yang ada masalah dengan fic ini kedepannya, tinggal klik pm button diatas.

19 agustus 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Option

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The story belongs to me.

Pairing: Narutoxsomeone, others…

Genre: School life, angst,…

Rate : T-M

Warnings! Mengandung boys love, bisa jadi OOC pada beberapa karakter.

Enjoy the story...

* * *

The Beginning

Sai POV

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, selamat datang."

"Kami menyayangimu seutuhnya."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali mereka ucapkan ketika aku resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka. Apa yang kurasakan? Tentu saja bahagia, dasar bodoh. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan lebih dari orang-orang yang menginginkanku dengan tulus? Kurasa tak ada.

Aku benar-benar bahagia, hingga semuanya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Kami akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik."

Itu adalah kata-kata kedua mereka, yang ku ingat.

Bukankah kalian menerimaku seutuhnya? Menyayangiku seutuhnya? Kenapa sekarang ingin mengubahku?

Saat itu aku hanya menutupi seruan-seruan dalam diriku dengan beranggapan mereka mengharapkan yang terbaik untukku, dan semuanya masih dan akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Kemudian mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat, sebuah bangsal. Dari luar terdengar begitu ramai walau terasa begitu sunyi. Masuk kedalamnya, maka kau akan mengerti tempat apa ini. Seorang wanita menjerit-jerit dalam kukungan orang-orang berjubah putih, seorang pria berbicara seorang diri, sebagian tertawa entah pada apa, sebagian menangis dalam jeritan pilu. Kedua fungsi tungkaiku mendadak terhenti, tak bisa melawan medan gravitasi di mana kakiku menapak, penglihatanku terpaku pada apa yang kini ada di sekelilingku, jeritan, tangis, tawa, bagai kaset rusak yang terus berulang dalam kepalaku. Rasanya seperti berada di atas kepingan piring kuno yang terus berputar. Rasa tak tenang perlahan muncul, disusul sesak yang perlahan mencengkramku, aku ingin keluar. Aku sangat ingin keluar dari sini.

Ajaibnya, tungkaiku kembali bergerak mengikuti langkahnya ketika ia menyebut namaku. Hanya dengan ia menyebut namaku, aku merasa tenang. Apa ini black magic? Mereka masuk dalam sebuah ruangan. Sebagai anak yang baik aku diminta untuk menunggu di luar, hanya sebentar katanya. Yang tidak ku ketahui adalah, saat mereka keluar segalanya akan berbeda untukku.

.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk beberapa waktu, kami akan kembali datang menjemputmu pada waktunya nanti.", ia tersenyum padaku. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini senyumnya perlahan membuatku mulai takut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon!" Aku mulai menjerit, berusaha menggapainya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangan yang menahan pergerakanku. Berusaha berpijak untuk dapat mengejar langkahnya yang menjauh. Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya air mataku kembali mengalir. Mereka terus dan semakin manjauh, seakan jerit dan tangisku tak pernah ada.

"Kau menyayangiku. Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Kali ini hanya lirihan kecil, tapi berhasil membuatnya menatapku. Hanya sejenak, dan itu menyakitiku. Kemudian air mata membuat semuanya semakin buram, kurasakan benda dingin menembus epidermis kulitku, bersamaan dengannya kesadaranku hilang begitu saja.

.

* * *

Aku telah mengalami tahun-tahun yang berat selama tinggal bersama orang-orang pesakitan ini, orang sehat pun bisa menjadi gila jika tinggal di sini.

Mau kuceritakan? Kau dengar atau tidak, aku akan tetap bercerita. Sejak awal orang-orang berjubah putih itu selalu menekanku setiap saat, menyuntik ketika tangisanku mulai mangalun, mengikatku saat gelisah, dan semuanya membuatku takut. Aku benar-benar takut hingga tak berani untuk mengeluh, bahkan bicara. Hingga kutemukan cara untuk membuat mereka memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. Berilah mereka sesuatu saat kau menginginkan sesuatu, semudah itu. Kini semua terasa wajar bagiku, dan aku mulai menikmati segalanya. Masalahnya hanya satu. Hari ini, mereka akan kembali menjemputku. Bagi mereka semua aku telah "membaik", harapan yang mereka bebankan padaku telah terpenuhi.

Sekarang, giliranku untuk menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa sedari awal aku tak pernah rusak. Setidaknya setelah mereka mengadopsiku.

.

.

Kurva bibirku terangkat ketika melihat dua sosok yang selalu kuingat setiap malam dalam tidurku, sosok yang datang sebagai mimpi buruk. Kau tahu saat ini mereka tersenyum menyambut diriku yang baru, menceritakan begitu banyak hal. Mengatakan rindu. Rindu yang tak tertahankan, katanya.

"Kami merindukanmu Sai."

Dan aku menolak untuk mempercayainya. Rindu yang mereka elu-elukan itu hanya sebatas tiga kata dalam sebuah kalimat bagiku, tak berarti.

Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka, tidak sedikitpun. Usiaku sudah menginjak 13 tahun, cukup dewasa untuk memahami keputusan mereka untuk menitipkanku di sana. Hanya saja aku yang baru ini sudah tak mempan dengan kata-kata yang mengatasnamakan ketulusan dan kasih sayang, inilah diriku yang baru.

Terimalah, suka ataupun tidak. Aku bahkan tak perduli.

.

ToBeContinued.

.

Yah ini memang singkat banget buat update yang begitu lama, karna sisanya akan saya sisipkan di plot-plot yang terpisah sebagai flashback.

Dan di chapter depan sudah beda masa ya. Di sini masih 13 tahun, tapi chapter depan sudah masa SMA. Mungkin akan sedikit bingung, karena di masa SMP itu ada satu plot penting yang bakal di ceritain sebagai flashback. Alasannya agar alur cerita yang ada tidak keluar dari gagasan utamanya sendiri. Oh buat yang bingung, ini total point of view nya Sai.

Dan alasan saya kenapa lama adalah karna setengah plot ch4 sudah jadi, yeay! #slapped

Terimakasih yang sudah baca note saya dan review. ^^

Tenang aja walau selingan hubungan NaruSai itu bukan hubungan satu malam, jadi jangan takut moment mereka akan sedikit yaaa.

14 September 2016


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Option

… _aku yang baru ini sudah tak mempan dengan ucapan manis yang mengatasnamakan ketulusan maupun kasih sayang. Inilah diriku yang baru._

 _Terimalah, suka ataupun tidak. Aku sudah tak peduli._

 _._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The story belongs to me.

Pairing: Narutoxsomeone, others…

Genre: School life, angst,…

Rate : T-M

Warnings! Mengandung boys love, bisa jadi OOC pada beberapa karakter.

Enjoy the story…

Seeing the Truth.

Digit digital telah menunjukan pukul setengah lima dini hari, hitamnya langit memudar seiring munculnya biru yang siap menyambut kedatangan sang mentari. Dalam sekejap, malam yang singkat telah kembali berlalu, kini waktu bagi sebagian orang untuk memulai harinya kembali. Sama halnya dengan seorang remaja tanggung yang terpaksa membuka kelopak mata berat miliknya, dibuat terjaga sepenuhnya oleh dering alarm pagi. Kedua iris biru yang mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya tampak begitu kusam, binarnya seakan telah sirna oleh rasa lelah yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Bahkan hangatnya ruangan dan ranjang yang nyaman seperti kehilangan daya tarik mereka, hingga tak mampu membuat pemiliknya jatuh dalam tidur lelap di ruangan segelap ini.

Dengan kondisinya yang masih setengah sadar, ia menyeret kedua tungkai jellynya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika dingin lantai kamar mandi menyentuh telapak kakinya, desisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya sebagai respon dari otaknya atas rangsangan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?", tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam padanya.

"Ya."

"Cuci muka dan sikat gigimu Naruto, kau berantakan."

"Hmm.", hanya gumaman kecil yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sai, nafas dan wajahku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Cuci muka tidak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan kantung hitam di bawah mataku, dan pula aku masih sangat mengantuk. Dan sialnya lagi, ada orang kurang kerjaan yang mencoba membuat perkara denganku di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Sai, kau lihat sikat gigiku?"

"Ah, ternyata masih bisa bicara. Kukira kau sudah gagu, Naruto." Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas ekspresinya saat ini, lucu sekali melihat sarkasme disertai senyum semanis itu.

"Kemarikan."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi sikatmu jatuh ke toilet.",Jari telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk lubang kloset, tepat di mana sikat gigiku berada. Candaan yang benar-benar lucu.

Satu pukulan keras kulayangkan tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda. Kudengar dirinya mengaduh dan melayangkan protes, sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang kupukul tadi. Masa bodoh. Jelas sekali itu ulahnya, lain kali ia harus belajar cara menyembunyikan kedutan jahil di wajahnya saat mengerjai orang lain. Sudahlah tak ada untungnya terus mengumpati anak satu itu, masih banyak hal penting lain yang harus diurus.

.

.

Tepat ketika Naruto selesai berkumur dan akan bertolak dari wastafel, bibirnya langsung dibungkam penuh oleh bibir pemuda di sampingnya. Berawal dari lumatan-lumatan ringan, berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh dengan nafsu akan satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan lidah ikut berpartisipasi dalam pergumulan bibir keduanya, lelehan saliva mengalir dari celah bibir keduanya. Tangan Sai telah beralih menekan tengkuk Naruto, berusaha memperdalam tautan bibir mereka, menyatukan gairah yang perlahan mengikis rasionalitas keduanya. Jemari Naruto telah aktif bergerak menelusuri lekuk pinggang Sai, telapak besarnya memberikan kehangatan lewat setiap sentuhannya. Jemarinya ia bawa menelusup di antara celah bokong Sai, menggesekan jemarinya pada anal pemuda itu, sesekali menggodanya dengan menusukan kuku-kuku jemarinya, menghantarkan jutaan rangsangan yang di respon baik oleh tubuh dalam rengkuhannya. Hanya kepuasan yang kini menjadi fokus keduanya, otak mereka seakan kehilangan fungsinya begitu saja, hingga pikiran dan tubuh mereka hanya dapat merasakan dan merespon sentuhan akan satu sama lain. Itulah saat dimana panasnya gairah telah membakar habis akal sehat setipis kertas milik keduanya.

Erangan tertahan mengalun dari bibir Sai yang telah memerah dan basah oleh saliva, menyampaikan birahi yang mengekangnya. Seakan godaanya belum cukup, Naruto menggesek dinding rektum milik Sai dengan jarinya dalam tempot lambat. Bibir Sai yang telah memerah dan basah ia kulum bergantian, atas dan bawah, terus seperti itu sampai ia puas. Gigitan dan hisapan tak jarang ia berikan pada bibir Sai yang kini makin memerah. Rengkuhan Sai pada leher Naruto mengerat, kepala penisnya menekan selangkangan Naruto tanpa sadar.

Secara sengaja ia hembuskan nafas hangatnya di leher Naruto, bersamaan dengan desahan dan bisikan rendah yang ia sampaikan. "Kau sangat menggoda saat bangun tidur,dengan wajah dan rambutmu yang masih berantakan." Ia bawa tangan kanan Naruto berhadapan dengan mulutnya, dengan tatapan sensual ia jilat dan kulum jari tengah dan telunjuk Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kau menikmatinya?" Suaranya yang menjadi lebih rendah juga deru nafas yang terdengar hampir di setiap perkataanya, adalah bukti apa yang Sai perbuat berhasil membawa efek pada tubuhnya.

Belum puas dengan respon yang ia terima dari Naruto, lidahnya bergerak melumuri kedua jari Naruto dengan salivanya, ia jilat perlahan dan ia gigit ujung jari tengah yang telah basah oleh saliva. Remasan kuat pada penisnya ia dapat sebagai balasan dari perbuatannya. Tanpa sadar pinggulnya telah ia gerakan untuk menekan jari Naruto dalam rektumnya agar masuk lebih dalam. Ia ingin lebih.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kulit tan di balik kaos pemuda itu secara langsung, di bawah telapaknya dapat ia rasakan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak naik ke atas, menyapa dada bidang milik Naruto, di kecupnya rahang kokoh pemuda itu. Kemudian tanganya kembali turun hingga menekan karet boxer yang Naruto kenakan, wajahnya menengadah menatap manik Naruto yang juga tengah menatap padanya. Tatapannya menjadi isyarat bahwa dirinya ingin melanjutkan permainan yang ia mulai, dan saat salah satu sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas, ia tahu Naruto mengerti. Tubuhnya merendah bersamaan dengan karet boxer Naruto dalam genggamannya yang ia tarik turun, namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita harus bergegas, pagi ini ada ujian. Ingat?", suara rendah milik naruto menyapa pendengarannya. Hisapan dan jilatan ia terima di jakunnya sebagai sentuhan akhir, seketika ia menyadari dirinya telah dikerjai oleh pemuda pirang itu.

.

Sementara otaknya sibuk mengumpati pemuda pirang yang baru saja mengerjainya, kedua tangan pucatnya justru tengah sibuk menjamah tubuhnya sendiri, menyentuh titik-titik sensitive yanga ada di tubuhnya. Sentuhan telapak besar dan kasar Naruto masih membekas di permukaan kulitnya, reseptor di tubuhnya masih menginginkan panas dari sentuhan kasar yang sempat ia rasakan. Posisi tubuhnya kini tengah terlungkup dengan bokong yang terangkat ke atas, saliva telah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sementara telapaknya aktif meremas dan memompa batang kejantanannya, di belakang sana jemari kurusnya memaksa untuk masuk dalam analnya sendiri, berusaha mencapai titik kenikmatan yang akan membawanya pada kabut nafsu. Nafasnya menderu seiring dengan birahi yang tak juga terpuaskan, desahan mulai tercampur dengan erangan frustasi akan birahinya. Jari-jarinya terlalu kurus untuk memenuhi rektumnya, ia membutuhkan lebih dari ini. Entah sejak kapan posisi vibrator telah menggantikan posisi ketiga jarinya, menghentakan rektumnya dalam tempo acak.

"Ahkk.. mnhh"

Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di dinding rektumnya, ia dorong dildo itu untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sesekali ia tarik keluar , kemudian dalam sekali hentak vibrator itu telah kembali menghujam rektumnya. Matanya yang terpejam kini menghadap langit-langit kamar mandi, seakan ikut terangkat birahi yang terus membumbung. Erangan tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya, seiring dengan prostatnya yang terus bertubrukan dengan kepala vibrator. Penisnya yeng sempat ia abaikan kembali ia manjakan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Hanya kedua lutut dan pipinya yang kini menopang massa tubuhnya, membuat salive mulai mengalir dari bibirnya ke lantai kamar mandi. Sesekali buah pelirnya ia remas, lalu kembali memompa batangnya dengan tempo yang ia inginkan, kasar dan cepat. Dinding kaca di sisinya memantulkan bayangannya, kondisinya benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang-jalang di luar sana. Tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya dapat memikirkan dan membayangkan penis milik Naruto yang tengah menggagahinya, telapak besarnya yang menggenggam dan memanja penisnya, suaranya yang memberat karena birahi, dan deru nafas kacau milik Naruto yang menerpa tengkuknya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya telah mampu mebuat batang kejantanannya berkedut, ia benar-benar tampak menyedihkan.

Cairan precum semakin mengalir dari lubang penisnya, urat-urat di batang penisnya semakin berkedut, tanda bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan puncaknya. Jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap nipplenya yang menegang dengan ibu jari, kemudian ia pilin dan tarik dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Bersamaan dengan tarikan pada nipplenya, dinding rektumnya ikut berkedut, menekan permukaan vibrator dalam rektumnya. Getaran yang ia rasakan di dinding rektumnya membawanya pada puncak birahi, mendorong semen keluar dari kepala penisnya.

"Naruu..ahnn"

Ketika penyokong tubuhnya kehabisan tenaga, dinginnya ubin kamar mandi langsung menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Dingin yang merambat di epidermisnya langsung berimbas pada penisnya, ini karena tubuhnya masih terlalu sensitive. Menghela napas sejenak atas keadaannya, ia kembali berdiri untuk membersihkan diri meskipun kakinya masih terlalu lemas. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan permainannya, sayangnya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan lagi ada jam pagi yang harus ia kejar. _"Naruto sialan"_ , batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, saat ini kita berada di salah satu sekolah elit yang terkenal berdisiplin dengan lulusan-lulusan terbaik, dan tentunya tenaga pengajar pilihan. Intinya sekolah ini berisi orang-orang pandai. Bahkan sangat pandai, terutama dalam bidang pemasaran.

Tapi sepertinya kau salah tempat, kalau berharap untuk melihat kutu buku berkeliaran dengan buku menempel di wajah mereka. Aku tidak tau bagaimana lingkungan sosial di sekolahmu, tapi di sini kau tidak akan melewati masa SMA dengan normal tanpa dilabeli pamor, status, harta, dan prestasi. Akan ku bocorkan sedikit wajah asli dari sekolah elit ini, jujur saja mungkin akan sedikit membosankan. Yah, bagaimanapun kehidupan SMA tidak akan terlalu berbeda antara sekolah yang satu dengan yang lainnya kan?

Baiklah, mari kita mulai. Di sini, asap tembakau dapat menguar kapan saja dari toilet -baik pria maupun wanita-, peluru kertas berterbangan di dalam kelas, piercing, seragam tak sesuai aturan, warna bahasa yang menarik sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari… ah, barusan ada yang mengingatkanku. Jangan lupa dengan pembullyan yang bisa terjadi kapanpun, di sudut koridor atau di dalam kelas sekalipun. Sebentar, aku harus menelepon seorang teman.

"Halo, ini aku."

[Aku tahu bodoh, ada apa], pelipisku berkedut mendengar balasan barusan. _"Anak anjing satu itu, sudah membuat masalah masih berani mengataiku."_

"Hehe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

[Tidak perlu basa-basi, aku sedang sibuk saat ini.]

"Huft…Ya! Apa saja yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?", ku tarik napas sepanjang yang aku bisa sebelum meneriaki pemuda di ujung sambungan teleponku.

[Bertugas tentu saja, bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak.]

"Heh, bocah anjing! Di manapun kau sekarang, cepat kembali! Ada yang berulah lagi, BODOH." _"Leganya~"_

[Ap…ah!]

Tut tut tutt..

Nah, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya… Semuanya, selamat datang di Konoha High School!

Yamanaka Ino di sini, salam kenal. Mungkin kalian bisa ikut denganku sebentar lagi, karena kebetulan aku butuh teman dalam perjalananku menuju ruang ketua dewan siswa. Untuk apa? Sedikit obrolan pagi mungkin. Penampilanku ini mungkin terlalu menarik hingga selalu saja menjadi perhatian orang-orang disini, mereka hanya berlebihan saja sebenarnya. Apa yang salah dengan tambahan sol sepatu 5cm? Maaf saja kalau mereka merasa pendek, bukan salahku. Riasan? Sungguh aku hanya memakai riasan seadanya dan sedikit eyeliner untuk membuat kesan gothic, yang harus ku akui sedikit mencolok.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kebetulan pagi ini aku –kembali- mendapat sapaan hangat dari salah satu guru, yang mengharuskan ku –secara terpaksa- menemui ketua dewan siswa lagi, ini dia ruangannya. Indera penciumanku membaui aroma pengharum ruangan yang khas begitu pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang rapi dengan penerangan yang tidak berlebihan. Harus ku akui, seleranya tidak buruk.

Ruangan yang dari tembok hingga perabotannya didominasi warna biru pucat ini tertata sangat rapi, terlihat cukup nyaman. Ada jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk, dari sana kau bisa mengamati lapangan olahraga dengan sangat jelas. Di sudut kanan ada satu rak besar, tempat di mana bermacam buku dan entah file apa saja tersusun dengan rapi sesuai abjad. Sementara di sudut yang lain ada satu meja kerja lengkap dengan komputer yang sedang digunakan ketua dewan siswa kita, yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari eksistensiku di ruangannya. Dan yang terakhir, satu set sofa dan juga mejanya yang disediakan khusus untuk dewan siswa menjamu tamu-tamunya. Untuk bagian sofa dan meja, kurasa itu fasilitas yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Yamanaka? Lagi?" Well, ini memang bukan kunjungan pertamaku. Bisa dibilang, aku sudah cukup sering mampir ke sini.

"Halo juga, kurasa.", tak lupa ku sertakan senyum manis untuk membalas 'sapaan'nya.

"Kemari, dan tutup pintunya."

Ini dia, ketua dewan siswa kita. Di mejanya terpasang papan namanya yang dicetak setebal mungkin, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Suasana hatimu sedang baik ya?" Bukannya memperhatikan, ekspresinya saja yang terlalu kentara.

"Apa begitu jelas?" Lihat, ia bahkan terkekeh di depan lembaran-lembaran tugasnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri dengan otakmu. Baju gantiku?"

"Ino, kemari sebentar." Ia memberikan gesture dengan tangannya yang memintaku untuk berpindah posisi ke sisinya, kuturuti saja. Dan setelahnya aku menyesal. Ternyata ia menyembunyikan penggaris kayu di pangkuannya, yang sialnya ia gunakan untuk 'membelai' paha belakangku. Tentu saja aku menjerit, ia mengayunkan penggaris itu sepenuh hati.

"Datang ke ruanganku dengan rok kurang bahan sekali lagi, kupastikan bibi yang akan memukul bokongmu dengan rotan." Meski fokusnya tak beralih dari pekerjaannya, tangannya terulur memberikan satu set seragam perempuan padaku, yang tentunya memenuhi seluruh aturan berseragam.

"Ini sakit, sialan. Lagipula bukan rokku yang kurang bahan, kakiku saja yang kelebihan kalsium."

"Terserah apa katamu nona. Ganti seragammu sekarang, lalu kembalilah ke…'

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ocehannya, pintu kamar mandi sudah lebih dulu ku tutup –banting- rapat. Iya, memang ada kamar mandi di ruangan bocah sialan itu.

.

"Senang sekali sepertinya, ada apa?" Tak lama setelah Ino 'menutup' pintu kamar mandi, Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto. Disambut oleh tampang Naruto yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang idiot, itu hanya pendapat pribadinya. Sebaliknya senyum Naruto bisa dibilang menawan, deretan gigi rapinya yang mengintip kecil saat ia menarik kurva bibirnya membentuk busur, belum lagi lesung pipi di sisi kiri yang membuat senyumnya terlihat semakin manis. Sai memang, tak pernah mau mengakui nilai plus yang dimiliki Naruto, kecuali untuk urusan sex. Abaikan.

"Pergilah, pagi ini belum ada tugas untuk mu. Omong-omong bagaimana marathonmu pagi ini? Menyenangkan?" Pertanyaan Naruto –yang sudah jelas kemana arahnya- hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sai, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi lelucon tak lucu teman pirangnya itu.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa, lalu mengambil buku yang kemarin ia letakan di atas buffet. Buku itu baru ia baca setengah jalan. Isinya cukup menarik, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk diselesaikan. Buku filosofi ini mungkin tak terlalu menarik untuk remaja di zaman serba modern sepertinya, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri ketertarikannya atas buku yang sedang ia baca. Kata-kata yang tertulis dalam buku ini seperti menempel di memorinya, terkadang akan terngiang kembali pada waktu tertentu.

Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang di sini. Memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai sekretariat dewan siswa, ia bebas keluar masuk ruangan ini, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Buku-buku di lemari besar itu terlalu sayang untuk dijadikan sekedar pajangan ruangan, jadi ia dengan sukarela mambacanya satu persatu. Sebagian memang menarik, sisanya hanya berisi biografi dan kutipan orang-orang berlagak suci ataupun bijak yang sekali baca sanggup membuatnya mual. Kecuali buku yang sedang ia baca, tentunya.

Saat sedang melirik ke arah Naruto, ia tidak sengaja melihat vas bunga yang kembali terisi dengan bunga yang namanya tidak ia ketahui.

"Naruto, dia datang lagi?"

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Dia keras kepala sekali, menarik."

"Menarik darimananya, merepotkan yang ada." Suaranya terdengar terlalu dekat, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendongak, benar saja kan dia sudah berdiri di sampingku. Melihatnya yang terus berdiri di situ, kulemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, juluran tangan tannya yang mengusap helaian hitamku menjadi ganti dari kata-katanya. Kubiarkan saja, tidak ada ruginya juga. Tapi aku harus merutuki otakku yang tak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku di tanganku.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, kantin memang biasa disesaki beragam aktifitas siswa. Yah, beberapa memang hanya mengobrol atau bergosip mungkin. Ada juga yang sibuk menjejali perutnya dengan berbagai makanan, seperti pria besar –gendut- di sudut sana. Kantin benar-benar ramai saat ini, tapi di antara keramaian itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari aksi bullying yang dialami salah satu teman mereka di sudut kantin. Tidak menyadari, mungkin kata ini tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Lebih tepat untuk dikatakan bahwa mereka mengabaikannya. Seperti di dorama, pembullyan memang tak jarang dilakukan oleh kelompok tertentu. Bedanya, ini bukan kelompok preman atau yang seperti itu. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang kebetulan penuh dengan label.

.

Seorang siswa berlutut di depan tiga orang siswa lain yang duduk di depannya, penampilannya sungguh kacau. Seragam putihnya bagai kanvas yang telah terlukis tapak sepatu bertintakan lumpur, sedangkan tubuh nya penuh dengan memar yang mereka torehkan.

"Ukhh…shhh maaf, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud senpai.", ia meringis untuk tendangan yang kembali ia terima di perutnya. Memang tidak terlalu keras, tetapi telak mengenai ulu hatinya. Sepertinya berandal-berandal ini masih punya otak untuk tidak membuat masalah lebih besar dengan membuat siswa malang itu mendekam di rumah sakit.

"Gara-gara kicauanmu di media sosial kemarin, sekarang kami jadi diawasi. Mulutmu terlalu besar untuk badan kecilmu ini." Siswa dengan rambut perak keunguan itu menarik rambut 'temannya' agar menatap tepat ke wajahnya.

"Akh… sakit senpai, kumohon."

"Cukup Sui." Keempat remaja yang sedang asik 'bermain' itu kompak menoleh ke kiri, di mana ada seorang remaja lain yang duduk agak terpisah dari mereka. Matanya fokus memandang ke arah taman mini yang berada di samping kantin, kedua kakinya ia naikkan ke bangku keramik tempatnya duduk di sudut kantin, sementara lutut kanannya tertekuk ke atas sebagai tempat meletakan lengan kanannya, kaki kirinya ia biarkan dalam posisi horizontal, tangan kirinya ia jadikan penyangga untuk kepalanya yang sedikit miring ke kiri, menyebabkan sisi kanan wajahnya tertutup oleh surai hitam legam miliknya. Dari posisi mereka berempat saat ini, hanya wajah dengan kulit porselen miliknya yang dapat mereka lihat dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya, pemuda itu lah yang paling kesal dengan masalah ini. Tapi sekarang ia malah menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti.

"Che, anjing patrolinya sudah datang.", desisnya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat berantakan yang tengah berlari ke arah –mereka- kantin. Barulah mereka bertiga mengangguk paham maksud dari pemuda raven itu, dewan siswa sudah datang. Akan jadi masalah jika mereka tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan apa yang kemarin dituduhkan pada mereka.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi, kalian kembalilah ke kelas.", dengan itu ia bangkit dari posisinya semula. Memastikan seragamnya terlihat rapi, ia mengajak –menyeret- siswa yang masih meringkuk itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Walaupun terkesan seperti berjalan berdampingan, siswa itu tahu harus menjaga jarak dari orang yang berjalan di depannya.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tau-tau saja ia sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam toilet pria dengan pintu yang dikunci dari dalam, ia hanya berharap ini bukan siksaan lebih lanjut.

"Dengar, aku masih memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi, lain kali jaga kelakuanmu. Paham?" Perkataannya yang diucapkan dengan tenang tak mampu menyembunyikan amarah yang dipancarkan iris miliknya. Sorot yang gelap dan dingin, persis langit malam.

"Paham?"

"Pa-paham… Uchiha-san."

.

.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu hanya diisi oleh suara gesekan antar kertas dari buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Sai, dan suara ketikan keyboard komputer yang sedang digunakan oleh Naruto. Hanya dua suara itu yang mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya. Meski begitu keheningan itu tidak terasa canggung bagi keduanya, karena mereka cukup menikmati kediaman masing-masing. Itu cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Ah… Naruto hampir melupakan sosok lain yang saat ini berada di toilet, seharusnya sebentar lagi ia akan selesai.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi sekarang?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sai tidak memahami maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak tahan berada di dekatku, hn?" Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, bermaksud untuk mengejek lawan bicaranya. Tak lama setelah kata-katanya terucap, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara yang terbilang cukup keras, Sai refleks menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Kabar buruknya itu Ino, teman Naruto sedari kecil. Gadis pembuat onar dan urakan, yang belakangan ini jadi super menjengkelkan untuk Sai.

"Sssssaaaiiiii~kuuuunnn~" Bulu romanya sontak berdiri begitu mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara yang sangat sesuatu itu. Langsung saja pergulatan sengit keduanya terjadi, Sai yang sedang merebahkan diri di sofa sangat membantu Ino dalam melancarkan serangannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu tadi, sekarang nikmati saja.", Naruto terkekeh untuk ekspresi di wajah Sai saat ini. Ia telah selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya dan berniat untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya pagi ini, tapi jalan keluarnya terhalang oleh makhluk berambut merah dengan kanji 'ai' di keningnya yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. Sontak pergerakan mereka bertiga terhenti, balas memandang sosok yang tengah menghalangi pintu masuk-dan keluar tentunya- di balik tubuh tegap Naruto.

.

Teman mereka yang satu ini memang mempunyai semacam kemampuan khusus untuk membuat suasana di sekelilingnya berubah suram, atau aku sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya awkward moment.

"Benar-benar sambutan yang hangat, terimakasih teman." Sebelum ia berbalik arah, kerahnya sudah lebih dulu ku tarik untuk kembali. Dia memang mudah kesal jika mendapat reaksi seperti itu untuk kehadirannya.

"Bercanda Gaara.", tukasku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Hi Gaara! Seperti biasa ya, tensimu melewati batas tinggi badanmu.", Gaara memang terhitung 'sedikit' lebih pendek dari anak-anak sepantaran kami, dan Ino lah adalah pihak yang paling senang mengungkitnya.

"I don't hear you~" Yeah, yang satu ini Gaara. Sabaku Gaara, siswa dengan image paling menakutkan seantero Konoha High School.

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, kutipan ini benar-benar berlaku untuk Gaara. Wajahnya memang 'sedikit' suram tapi kadang kelakuannya benar-benar konyol. Hanya orang beruntung yang mengetahuinya, untuk yang satu ini aku bisa sedikit besar kepala. Memang harus 'sedikit' hati-hati saat membicarakan Gaara. Uh, berapa kali kugunakan kutip untuk kata sedikit? Gaara memang 'sedikit' sensitive, haha…

Mereka bertiga sepertinya masih asik dengan keributan kecil mereka, di saat-saat seperti ini kami memang sering lupa waktu. Omong-omong soal waktu, arlojiku sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk jam pertama.

"Aku yakin kalian masih ingat dengan bel masuk yang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.", ku tunjuk jam analog yang tergantung di dinding tepat di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Untung kau ingatkan, aku sudah lupa tadi.", sahut Gaara. "Mereka berdua akan memakan waktu lama, sebaiknya kita duluan.",lanjutnya setelah melirik malas pada Sai dan Ino.

"Kau benar."

Di belakang kami Sai dan Ino masih sibuk saling mengunci pergerakan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya hanya Ino yang sekuat tenaga mengunci tubuh Sai, Sai sendiri hanya mencari cara untuk terlepas dari pitingan gadis pirang itu. Poor Sai.

.

Kelakuan Ino ini sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Sai saat itu benar-benar direpotkan dengan kebutuhannya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menghentikan kelakuannya. Secara tidak sengaja gadis gila ini pernah memergoki mereka berciuman –untung hanya itu- di bilik toilet pria, gadis gila ini memang benar-benar masuk ke toilet pria untuk entah apa tujuannya. Jadi menurut Sai, itu sepenuhnya salah Naruto.

"Lepaskan sialan."

"No, you sucker. You should kiss me first."

"Jangan berani bermimpi."

"Tidak perlu bermimpi, karena itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"euwhh…"

Ini salah Naruto sebenarnya, hingga gadis itu penasaran dengan ciuman seorang Sai.

Adu mulut keduanya terhenti ketika suara bel masuk terdengar oleh mereka berdua, artinya mereka sudah telat untuk memasuki kelas mereka pagi ini. Yang berarti waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan ujian juga akan dikurangi, crap. Waktu ujian fisika dikurangi, itu benar-benar tak baik bagi keduanya.

"Ini salahmu!", tuding keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

Saat jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat dan bel kedua dibunyikan, lembar kerja para siswa pun dikumpulkan dan mereka dibebaskan untuk beristirahat sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Ketenangan yang ada saat ujian berlangsung tadi, kini hilang entah kemana saat anak-anak di kelas itu mulai membicarakan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya ujian ini sudah lewat, aku lega sekali."

"Hahh…semalam aku tak cukup tidur untuk mengejar bahannya."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita karaoke beramai-ramai?"

"Ide yang bagus!"

.

Kelas ini benar-benar berisik, mambuat kepala pening saja. Ujian sudah membuat otakku mual, mereka tidak perlu menambahnya dengan teriakan dan sorakan menjengkelkan.

"Hey Neji! Ajak Naruto bersama kita malam ini."

Baru saja aku akan menegur Suigetsu yang berteriak tak tahu tempat di sampingku, tapi tak jadi mengingat nama siapa yang ia sebut tadi. Kuikuti ke mana arah pandangnya. Di sana, di dekat pintu kelas ada si ketua dewan siswa dan Neji yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sepertinya mereka cukup akrab, bukan urusanku.

"Sasuke tadi ia santai sekali mengerjakan ujiannya."

"Otaknya itu berbeda dengan kita, sudah pasti soal-soal tadi mudah untuknya."

"Ku rasa kau benar."

Perhatianku teralih saat samar-samar terdengar beberapa anak membicarakanku. Mudah katanya. Aku bahkan berlajar seharian penuh untuk ujian ini, tidak hanya kemarin, sudah sejak dua hari lalu aku menyicil bahannya. Dan juga menurutku lebih baik untuk konsentrasi mengerjakan lembaran soalku, ketimbang membuang-buang waktu ujianku dengan mengeluh dan tertidur di atas lembar jawab kosong.

Kadang ekspetasi mereka terhadapku terasa lebih seperti beban ketimbang sanjungan, Hhh... ini melelahkan. Kepalaku yang mulai terasa berat kutelungkupkan di atas kedua tanganku yang terlipat di permukaan atas meja.

"Sas, kau mengantuk?"

"Hn."

.

ToBeContinued.

30 Oktober 2016

[Kemarin itu document finalnya ketuker sama document A yang sebelumnya memang mau dipost, tapi document A itu masih banyak diksi yang kurang pas menurut saya.]

Sebelumnya saya ga pernah bikin sexual scene, jadi maaf banget kalo ini super gaje dan ga dapet atmospherenya… T_T Jujur saya kaget karena bisa bikin sepanjang itu, semoga bisa dianggap sebagai upeti yaa ;)

Saya juga udah baca beberapa komen terakhir, kemarin. Memang setiap chapter yang saya bikin itu singkat banget, ga ada alasan khususnya sih buat itu. Mungkin saya masih terlalu canggung, jadi kesulitan untuk mendetailkan cerita yang saya buat, baik dari segi situasi maupun feelnya. Dan maaf banget ini ngaret update, karena kebetulan saya stuck pas bikin scene school live nya, dan karena satu dan lain hal saya ga bisa nyentuh cerita ini sama sekali selama 2 minggu.. Pengennya sih bikin yang bener-bener kerasa kalo ini tuh di SMA, tapi malah jadi gini. Jadi, saya bener-bener minta maaf.

Ps: karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim UAS, saya minta maaf kalau ke depannya akan ada keterlambatan lagi.


End file.
